<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Good Match by SQ_Scrawls</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29390961">A Good Match</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SQ_Scrawls/pseuds/SQ_Scrawls'>SQ_Scrawls</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A/B/O, ABO, Alpha Deceit | Janus Sanders, I’ve a few factors that I’m not sure whether Or not I’ll be adding yet, Logan gets mentioned but whether or not he shows up is to be determined, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Omega Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Omega Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Other, Patton makes an appearance at the beginning, mentioned transphobia, virgil is nonbinary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:27:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29390961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SQ_Scrawls/pseuds/SQ_Scrawls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Virgil was so, so very *tired*. They had been fending for themselves for almost a decade in a world that was determined to make it almost impossible for an omega to survive on their own</p><p>They needed a break</p><p>They wanted someone to take care of them, to not have to worry about which bills they could and couldn’t afford to pay or having a job that would hire an omega</p><p>So, after a while of their friend singing the matching program's praises, Virgil decided to sign up</p><p>They were paired with an alpha almost immediately.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Friends and Decisions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tw: mentioned transphobia/enbyphobia, medication</p><p>I think that’s everything in this chapter, but let me know if i missed anything</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>     Virgil had been on their own for almost ten years now, fending for themself and trying to etch out an existence on whatever scrappy wages they could manage to get. Jobs that would hire them were few and far between. Jobs that would hire them and paid <em>well</em> were even rarer. Not when they were an omega, at least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     The world wasn’t a very kind and caring place for omegas, let alone unbonded ones that refused to join the partnering programs. Virgil had been barely old enough to be enrolled by their legal guardians when they got kicked out of their home for being nonbinary, so they’d never been placed into one involuntarily. After they’d reached adulthood, they’d had a taste of freedom, or independence, and didn’t want to give that up for anything. Even if they had to struggle to make ends meet every month. It had been worth it at the time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Now, though? The past decade of long hours and poor living conditions had worn them down, made them ache for some sort of relief. They wanted to have someone take care of them, to not have to worry about whether they’d have enough money to pay their rent that month.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Virgil partially blamed Patton, a beta who was a regular at one of Virgil’s jobs, for putting the idea in their head. He’d never stopped talking about his siblings when he came in, both omegas who had found good mates through the programs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     So, yeah. Virgil had started to consider it. Both of Patton’s siblings were <em>younger</em> than them, but they would be likely to get just as good of a match. The programs knew what they were doing, after all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Virgil had their paperwork filled out before the end of November, most of their affairs sorted out. They still had their jobs, and their apartment, because there was no telling how long it would take for them to be placed, but their bosses and landlord had all been notified that they may be leaving on short notice because of the program. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     They congratulated them, for the most part. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Patton came into the dinner Virgil worked at on the tail end of the breakfast rush. Virgil took their break then, taking the chance to talk with their friend for a few minutes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “—and Remy is thinking about getting a job, to fill the time. He never could sit still. Even if Emile makes enough to provide for him, I’m glad he’s letting Remy get a job, it’ll really help him settle down a bit more. Lord knows that boy is a lot to handle, even for a patient alpha like Emile.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Virgil nodded. “Hey, speaking of settling down—“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Patton gasped, leaning forward in his chair. “Oh, did you meet an alpha already?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “No, I… I filled out an application for a matching program. Haven’t submitted it yet, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Their friend grinned, patting their arm. “Oh, I’m glad! It’s about time you got a break, huh? I’m sure you’ll get a <em>wonderful</em> mate, Vee.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     They swallowed, smiling despite the anxious feeling that curled in their stomach at the thought. “Thanks, Patton.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     They submitted their application on the first of December. Maybe it was superstitious, but it felt… luckier, to wait for the new month to start. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Virgil got a letter from the program not even a week later, giving the name of the alpha they’d been paired with—one Janus Romanov—and notifying them that they’d be picked up from the address they’d listed on their forms in… almost two weeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     They took a shaky breath, folding the letter and sliding it back into the envelope. Virgil had been placed so quickly… The sudden terror of doing something this life changing hit them like a truck. What if it was a bad match? What if the alpha didn’t like them? What if… what if they did something wrong?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Virgil shook their head, shoving the envelope in their bag and shooting their landlord a text about when they’d be leaving. They had to be at work soon, had to notify their bosses that they’d be leaving soon, had to start deciding what they did and didn’t want to take with them. Not to mention they were running on way too little sleep to be able to handle their thoughts getting away from them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Gods, Virgil hoped they wouldn’t regret this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Virgil spent their break hunched over their phone, scrawling notes of whatever they could find on the back of the letter the matching program sent with one of the pens they kept tucked in their apron. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     They’d started by typing Janus Romanov’s name into the search bar, seeing what would pop up. The alpha was an attorney, so he probably lived comfortably. If Virgil was lucky they wouldn’t have to work. Unless the alpha expected them to maintain his household or something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     He was… attractive, at the very least. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     And lawyers tended to work long hours, right? So there was a good chance Virgil wouldn’t have to see much of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     They weren’t sure if that was a good thing or not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Virgil rubbed at their eyes, stifling a yawn. They should probably look into failed matches, see if there was a protocol for that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     They pulled up the matching program’s website, skimming through the FAQ. It looked like it was mostly geared towards omegas--registration clarifications, the range in which matches would be considered, advice for… <em>adjusting to life with an alpha</em>, even. Nothing about getting rematched. No obvious way to ask about it, either. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Virgil frowned, skimming the site once more. It’d asked for their classification when they created an account, the limited information was probably because of that. Virgil wouldn’t put it past them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     They let out a sigh, closing the browser on their phone and slipping it back into their pocket. They probably had to get back to work soon, anyways. It wouldn’t hurt to have more money sitting in their bank account, even if they would be leaving soon, even if all of their needs would be provided for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Just in case.     </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     It was late by the time Virgil got back to their apartment, yawning despite all the caffeine they’d drunk to try and stay awake during their shifts. Their feet hurt, their eyelids were dragging down, but they couldn’t curl up on their mattress and just pass out like they so desperately wanted to. No, they could wait just thirty more minutes, just long enough to check whether they had everything they needed for when they left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     They dragged themself to the bathroom, pulling open the small medicine cabinet above the sink. Virgil pulled out the few pill bottles they had in there, reading the labels off to themself under their breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Ibuprofen, tylenol, heat suppressants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     A quick rattle of each told Virgil that they’d probably have enough for the time being. Long enough that they wouldn’t have to ask their alpha about getting more before they knew him a lot better. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Virgil brushed their teeth as quickly as they could, grabbing the bottles they’d pulled from the cabinet with them back into their bedroom, dropping the tiny containers into the backpack next to their bed. They’d spent a few minutes trying to pack their things every night, and most of the important stuff was tucked into that bag by now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     They shuffled around their room for a few more minutes, shoving a few pieces of clothing they were sure they wanted to take with them into a suitcase, scanning their closet for any stray items they might want to hold on to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Finished sorting through the closet for now, Virgil collapsed back onto their bed, letting their eyes slip closed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Today had been the last day at one of their jobs, tomorrow would be the last day for the second. After that they had one whole day off to finish packing up their apartment, and then they’d be picked up and taken to meet Janus Romanov for the first time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Totally not nerve-wracking. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Introductions and Sleep Deprivation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tws for this chapter!<br/>Swearing, brief mention of medication</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>     The few days Virgil had left practically flew by as they finished packing and bade all of their friends goodbye. They’d been sure to get a few numbers, just in case. Patton’s number now rested in Virgil’s phone, along with Elliot’s, one of the people Virgil had worked with up until now, a fellow unbonded omega. They had been the only other omega on staff, and Virgil… kind of felt guilty leaving them alone now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     The two of them had promised to stay in touch, though. Hopefully that would count for something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Virgil couldn’t sleep the night before, too busy agonizing over their choice. Over what could go wrong, how they might mess up. What if the alpha didn’t like them, what if he wasn’t alright with Virgil being trans, what if he was too controlling—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Virgil dragged themself out of bed when their alarm went off, eyes blurry and movements sluggish from fatigue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     They went through their morning routine and packed a few more last minute things—getting dressed, brushing their teeth, taking their suppressants, shoving their toothbrush and the suppressant bottle into their backpack, double checking to make sure they had everything important. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Virgil made sure everything was tidy before sitting down and trying to distract themself with reading and playing games on their phone. Not that it helped much, but it was <em>something</em> to keep their mind off the anxiety. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Someone started banging on Virgil’s door just after eleven, making them jump.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     They scrambled to their feet, shoving their phone into their pocket and moving to answer the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     The man standing in front of their door was a little taller than them, taller than any omegas Virgil had met before. And he was definitely an omega, there was no mistaking that scent. The platform boots he was wearing probably accounted for the height. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     He was wearing a bright green croptop, and skinny jeans tucked into his boots. His hair was shaved on the sides, top left long and half-falling in the omega’s eyes, a white streak in the front cutting through the otherwise dark brown. He had a ton of piercings, too--one in nose, another in an eyebrow, and at least three in each ear. His mustache was a stark almost-black against his pale skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     The stranger grinned down at Virgil, showing off slightly pointed teeth. “Hey there, shorty. You Virgil Sanders?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Virgil swallowed, but nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Great! Name’s Remus, Double D asked me to pick you up. Need any help with your shit?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     They shook their head. “No, I’ve got it, just give me a minute.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Virgil jogged back to their bedroom where they’d left their things, slinging the backpack over their shoulders and grabbing the suitcase before walking back to the door. They pulled their key out of their pocket, closing and locking the door behind them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “This everything?” Remus asked, glancing over the two bags.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Virgil nodded. “I’ve gotta drop my key off with the landlord real quick, though, do you mind?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Nah, you go ahead. I’ll take that suitcase down to the car while you do that, but make it snappy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     They nodded again, setting it down for Remus to take before turning to leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Hey, wait a minute,” the other omega called, stepping after them. “Your bag’s open, lemme fix that real quick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Remus yanked the zipper closed, Virgil scampering off to bid his landlady goodbye as soon as the omega’s hands left the backpack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     When Virgil stepped out of the apartment complex, they spotted Remus immediately, leaning against a black car parked up against the curb and looking down at his phone. Virgil made their way over to him, clearing their throat to get his attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Remus looked up briefly before glancing back down. “Just throw your bag in the trunk. Passenger seat’s open, if you want it. It’ll take about an hour and a half to get there.” He typed something into his phone before slipping it back into his pocket and yanking the driver’s side door open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Virgil didn’t keep him waiting, putting his bag away as fast as possible before clambering into the passenger’s seat.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>     “So, uh… do you know Janus Romanov well?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Remus grinned. “Hell yeah I do. I’ve been bothering Jan for a good four years now. He’s an alright alpha, you’ll probably like him just fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Oh, are… are you two…” Virgil trailed off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Yup,” Remus said, popping the last syllable. “Dee’s my alpha, too. Him and Logan, though you don’t know Lo yet. JJ sent me to pick you up, since we’ll probably be spending a good amount of time together, and he wanted us to know each other a bit better. Hoped it’d help you settle in. He can be not an asshole, when he wants.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Virgil nodded along, not really keeping up. “Is Dee what you call Janus?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Remus nodded. “It bugs him a bunch, too, it’s great.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Virgil frowned. “Are you sure that’s… smart? I mean, he <em>is</em> your alpha. Or, at least one of them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “He’s used to me by now, don’t worry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Remus glanced over. “So what kinda stuff are you into? Hobbies, or whatever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Well…” Virgil thought for a second. They didn’t really have much free time before now. “Music, I guess. I play games on my phone sometimes, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     The other omega pursed his lips. “Do you wanna learn an instrument? I know how to play a few, I could teach you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “I’ve always wanted to learn how to play the guitar,” Virgil mused, looking down at their phone. They listened to a lot of rock growing up, had even wanted to be a rockstar at one point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Remus smiled, eyes twinkling as he glanced over again. “Oh, that’ll be <em>fun</em>. Tell you what, after you’ve had a few days to settle in I’ll show you some of the basics. I think I’ve got a spare you could have, at least to practice on until I can pester JJ into getting you one of your own.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Virgil frowned, not too keen on the idea of bothering the alpha over something so unimportant, but didn’t say anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Janus Romanov lived on the other side of the city, in a suburb-ish looking place that was <em>definitely</em> a high class area. The houses were all three stories, with fancy Victorian-esque aesthetics. The yards were big, the houses widely placed with big, wrought iron fences and tall hedges separating them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Remus pulled into the driveway of a white house with black trim, steering the car around to the side of the property, where a large four car garage sat. He parked, jumping out as soon as the keys were out of the ignition. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Virgil followed him to the trunk, where Remus was already pulling out Virgil’s bags, holding out the backpack for them to take. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “I’ll show you where your room is first, Double D will probably want to give you the full tour tomorrow, since he’s got the day off.” Remus let out a huff. “The fucker’s at work right now, and won’t be home until later. Some case or another, I don’t pay attention.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Virgil let out a hum to let Remus know he was listening, trailing after the other omega as he led them into the house. It looked… expensive. They felt far too out of place here, in this place of wide staircases and high ceilings and dark wooden floors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     They followed Remus up the stairs and down a hallway, the taller omega stopping in front of one of the doors, yanking the door open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “And this… is your room! Feel free to fuck it up as much as you’d like, Jan Jan doesn’t get on my case about it. Much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     It was… big. The floor was a thick, soft looking white, the furniture all dark brown wood. The bed was a queen, the bedding a heavy comforter and a ton of pillows, all white with little red accents. There were nightstands on either side of the bed, two wide windows on the farthest wall, and a closet on one side and an attached bathroom on the other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Virgil felt their stomach twist, an odd fear that Virgil’s mere presence would dirty it all. They’d never even <em>glimpsed</em> something this nice, even before they’d been kicked out. The beds they’d been sleeping in over the past decade were half the size, their apartments almost as small as this entire room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Remus set their suitcase on the floor next to the bed, patting their shoulder with a heavy hand as he turned to leave. “Make yourself at home. And don’t worry too much, you’ll get used to it. I’m just across the hall if you need anything.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Food and Messy Rooms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have once again written an entire chapter in a single day, but for once I’m not posting it in the middle of the night!</p><p>Ummm tws for food. Maybe swearing</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>     Virgil spent the few hours they had to themself slowly looking over their room--savoring the feeling of the soft carpet under their feet, figuring out how to use the faucets in the bathroom, even starting to put some of their clothing into the closet, which had a few empty hangers already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     They were looking through the drawers set into one wall of the closet when Remus knocked on their door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Hey, Vee, I’ve got food!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Virgil’s eyes shot to the door, suddenly realizing how hungry they were. They didn’t normally eat breakfast, and they’d been too preoccupied to bother with lunch before they left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     They opened the door, glancing curiously at the plastic bag Remus was carrying. “What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Chinese! Figured you’d enjoy take out.” He jabbed his thumb towards the door across the hall. “Wanna eat in my room? You could pick out which guitar you wanna borrow, and Dee wanted me to ask you some stuff now that you’ve got to see your room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Virgil nodded. “Yeah, okay.” Hopefully it wouldn’t take too long, they were really starting to feel the sleepless night.     </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     The two of them stepped across the hall, and into Remus’ room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     It was the same size as Virgil’s, bathroom and closet in the same place, bed and windows perfectly mirroring their own. It was a lot different, though—the carpet was a warm gray, the bed made up in a mess of black and green and the windows framed with heavy, dark green curtains. There was a desk in one corner, littered with empty mugs and pencils, a sketchbook laying open next to a closed laptop, and a bean bag in another. A green and black drum set sat next to the closet, a set of drumsticks thrown on the floor nearby. Clothing was scattered around the room. On the bed, the desk chair, the floor—almost everywhere except the clothing hamper at the door of Remus’ closet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Remus plopped himself into his desk chair, pulling the takeout containers out of the plastic bag and setting them on the desk. “Take your pick, feel free to sit anywhere.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “You really weren’t kidding about your room being a mess, huh?” Virgil commented, snagging one of the boxes at random and depositing themself on the beanbag. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     The other omega nodded, tossing Virgil a set of chopsticks. “Nothing the bastard’s done to try and get me to clean my room’s worked so far, so I get off scot free,” he chattered gleefully, digging into his own box of takeout. “Is there anything you wanna get for your room yet? Curtains, books, an extra toothbrush?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Virgil shook their head. Everything they really needed was already there, or they’d brought it with them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Well lemme know if you change your mind, Mr. sugar daddy doesn’t mind me spending money, I’ve got his permission.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Remus kept making idle conversation as they ate, talking about things he was working on or ideas he had. The other omega liked to draw, apparently, but didn’t show Virgil any of his art. He did, however, pull two guitars out of his closet, food abandoned on the desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     One was rounded, painted a solid black with small accents of silver along the edges. The other was more of a classic electric guitar shape, base a bright green with thin, dark purple spiderweb designs covering the flat part of the instrument. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Remus held the black one out to Virgil. “Here, get a feel for this one. It’s actually a bass guitar, seemed more your speed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “What’s the difference?” they asked, taking the instrument. Their hands found their places, at the stem and hovering over where you're supposed to strum. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Remus set himself on the floor in front of Virgil, quietly adjusting their grip. “Bass has four strings, and it’s lower pitched. Most of the time you’d be sticking to chords and stuff, for the harmony part.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Virgil nodded, not looking up from the bass. It was so sleek, and it seemed to fit into their hands perfectly. “I think I like this one better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Don’t wanna hold the other one before you decide?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     They shook their head, handing it back to Remus. “Nah. I’ve only got five fingers, anyway, I doubt I could handle the extra string.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Remus shot them an amused look, moving to put the instruments back. “I can respect that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Virgil glanced down at their almost-empty take out box. “I think I’m gonna head to bed early. Or at least zone out for a while first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “You can leave your trash there, I’ll take care of it later,” Remus said, taking his place at the desk again. “See you tomorrow, Vee.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     They shuffled over to the door, glancing back at Remus one last time. “Yeah, uh… sleep well, I guess.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Virgil was jolted awake by someone banging on the door. They rubbed a hand over their face, trying to shake the disorienting feeling of not remembering when they fell asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     The banging started back up again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Give me a minute!” Virgil shouted, struggling out from under the heavy blankets. Their phone was probably buried under there somewhere, too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     It was, predictably, Remus at the door. He was fumbling to tuck a white button into the black slacks he was wearing. His hair was pulled back, he was wearing a bright green tie, and his platform boots had been replaced by a set of dress shoes. Virgil had only known him for a day but it was just… so <em>weird</em> to see Remus dressed this formal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Oh, good!” he shouted, ignoring the shirt for now. “Listen, I’m gonna be gone for a few days—last second, I know. Jan’ll be down in a bit to take you to breakfast, I figured you’d enjoy the head up. I’ve gotta go, will you be alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Virgil squinted, trying to decipher what Remus was saying through their half-asleep haze. “Uh… yeah, okay. I’ll be fine, you… have fun, or whatever. See you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     He nodded, a slight smile of relief on his face. “Okay, good. That’s good. See you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     And with that Remus was gone, leaving Virgil blinking after him.  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And next chapter, we get to meet Jan Jan!! Oh man I’m sooo looking forward to this</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>